Sun
Sun Sun is a superior element,required getting Light and Fire.It will cost 800 total diamonds.Sun is a long and close range element at the same time. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Medium Speed : Fairly Fast Spells Ultraviolet Rays User calls on the sun to cast a powerful ultraviolet ray on 3 nearby opponents,dealing a high amount of damage and heavy burn. -->The user raises their hands and creates multiple light yellow beams on to 3 nearby players.It will turn golden,creating a steam effect that does 50 ~ 115 damage for 3 seconds,then deals 90 aftermath burn.This is a close range spell that has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana *Note : '''If there are more than 3 opponents,the nearest players take the damage and everyone farther will be spared. '''Solar Flares Creates multiple solar beams that knock down players and do burn damage. -->This is a multi projectile spell with an 11 second cooldown.The user shoots several bright yellow beams with red patches that has a limited range,however.Each beam does 18 ~ 25 damage,depending on statistics.The description below shows how many beams are shot either when charged or instantly clicked. ^Instant Click : 5 beams (18 x 5 = 90) (25 x 5 = 125) ^Charged (0.5 seconds) : 7 beams (18 x 7 = 126) (25 x 7 = 175) ^Charged (1 - 1.5 seconds) : 10 beams (18 x 10 = 180) (25 x 10 = 250) ^Charged (2 seconds) : 13 beams (18 x 13 = 234) (25 x 13 = 325) ^Charged (2.5 seconds) : 14 beams (18 x 14 = 252) (25 x 14 = 350) ^Charged (3 - 3.5 seconds) : 17 beams (18 x 17 = 306) (25 x 17 = 425) ^Charged (4 - 6 seconds) : 20 beams (18 x 20 = 360) (25 x 20 = 500) ^Fully Charged (7 seconds) : 25 beams (25 x 18 = 450) (25 x 25 = 625) Each beam does 30 burn damage for 4 seconds,with a knock down per 1 second.Being an extremely overpowered multi projectile,its beam speed must be nerfed and cooldown and mana cost must be increased to prevent overuse and spam. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 500 shards Sunshine Vitamins User becomes blessed by the sun as they get a slight damage and speed boost together with healing. -->A light shines upon the caster,giving them vitamin D,packed with +18 damage,+25 speed and 20 health for 10 seconds.These buffs will last for 18 seconds(except for healing).This is a transformation spell with a 25 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 688 shards Solar Pulsations User shoots a pulsating blast that brings players with it while travelling,then blows them up after explosion. -->The user raises both arms of which yellow and red orbs glow.They are tossed at the direction of the mouse cursor.The two orbs combine into one(once thrown),creating a glowing red and yellow orb(red for the spots and yellow for the orb itself),also leaving 8 orange trail that acts like tentacles,grabbing all players that they may pass through.The projectile is passive to players,however.Meaning,it will not explode on contact with a player.If it comes in contact with a solid object such as walls and floors,it will explode,pushing away all players that were caught in the projectile.3 explosions are created before all players got blown up.The blast explosions do 180 damage and 120 and 80 damage.Does a total of 380 damage.If there is one that is unintentionally hit,they take 115 x 3 damage and a short stun.This is a projectile spell with an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 712 shards Sun Explosion The caster charges a glowing orb and explodes once it reaches its maximum size,knocking all nearby players away and dealing high damage. -->This ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown.The user becomes a glowing yellow orb that becomes larger the longer it is charged.It will take 8 seconds before the orb achieves its full size,making it a little bit vulnerable for the caster to be hit by projectiles.Multiple flares grasp players that are 7 studs away from the projectile,immobilizing them.When the orb achieves its size limit,it will explode,dealing 375 ~ 550 damage and causing everyone caught up in the orb to fly away. Trivia * Solar Flares is the second "Multi Beam" spell.The first being Polar Projection(Aurora Element). * It is also the most expensive. * Solar Pulsations is the only spell to leave 8 trails and each are used to grasp players.